Machinery typically requires consistent maintenance for efficient functioning. Machinery relying on an internal combustion engine, from simple machines such as lawn-mowers, to complex machines such as automobiles and airplanes, the flushing and/or replacement of certain fluids is integral to proper maintenance. For automobiles, certain fluids, such as engine oil, brake fluid, coolant, transmission fluid, power steering fluid, and differential fluid, should be checked or replaced at certain time, distance or duty-cycle based intervals.
Machinery fluid reservoirs typically have at least one opening to add or drain fluid. In many cases, the size of the openings follows industry standards. Filling a reservoir can present challenges, as the location of the reservoir may be in a place that is awkward to reach or the reservoir opening too small. Error in pouring, such as spillage, can adversely affect the operation of mechanical components, create environmental hazards, and waste of fluid. Moreover, a fluid container may be bulky or heavy, making it difficult to deliver fluid from the container to the opening without spillage.
Numerous containers have at least one opening to transfer fluid in or out of the container. Containers may also have caps, tops, or lids that temporarily secure the contents of the container. Transferring fluid from a container to a machine can be challenging. Issues of spillage, low flow rate and uncontrolled flow caused by current containers make fluid transfer increase that challenge. Current commercially available containers holding certain fluids, such as motor oil have a twist-off lid. Yet, those containers have certain disadvantages.
For example, fluids, including motor oil, are commonly sold in predetermined volumes, (for example, 1 quart, 3 quart, 5 quarts, 1 gallon, etc.), where larger volumes correspond to containers holding a larger volume. As the total volume increases, the container mass increases, and it becomes increasingly difficult for a person to hold. As a result, it becomes difficult to transfer a fluid from a container to another container, such as a machine reservoir (e.g. opening for engine oil).
Mass-produced machines, such as automobiles of a particular year, make, and model, have components located in substantially similar areas across all. People come in many different shapes, sizes, heights, strength levels, and abilities. One person of a particular height and strength may have an easier time accessing a single component (e.g. opening for engine oil) of one year, make and model automobile, while a second person may have trouble accessing that component. Further, automobiles of different years, makes, and/or models have machine components located in different areas. A person may easily access a component (e.g. accessing an opening for machine oil) in one automobile, and have difficulty accessing a similar component in a different automobile. Therefore, challenges in holding and steadying a container (e.g. a motor oil container) while pouring may arise when transferring the fluid (e.g. motor oil). These challenges arise particularly when such container is too heavy, or the opening for the fluid is not within comfortable reach. These challenges may also lead to an inability to maintain a steady flow of fluid, resulting in spillage. This issue is exacerbated when using a separate funnel.
Difficulty in holding, stabilizing, maintaining, reaching, or otherwise effectively transferring a fluid from one container to a second container can lead to a number of problems. In one example, the spout of one container may not align properly with an opening of a second container, causing leaks of a fluid in the vicinity or a user's hand. In another example, one container must be held at a position uncomfortable to a user to effectively transfer a fluid into an opening of a second container tiring a user, or in a more unfortunate case, preventing a user from transferring such fluid.
A common solution involves the use of a funnel, placed within the opening of a reservoir, to give a user a decreased chance of error when pouring a fluid from a delivery container into such a reservoir. Using a funnel involves secondary purchase and cleaning/storage considerations, further adding to the inconvenience associated with the use of a funnel. Using a funnel can also be messy and less effective, particularly given a large or heavy container. Fluid leaks may occur when a funnel is not properly secured to a machine reservoir opening. Therefore, controlled pouring through a funnel may require more than two hands to stabilize the funnel and the container, making it difficult for single-person use.
Further still, the use of an inappropriately sized funnel may cause further issue when dispensing fluid from a source container. The use of a funnel that is too small creates possibility of error in dispensing including overflow and spillage. The use of a funnel that is too large creates possibility of the funnel tipping as the fluid is dispensed. Such issues potentially lead to spillage or even knocking the funnel out of the intended opening.